Phobia
by BardsofDarkness
Summary: Vexen came up with a potion to regenerate hearts. While it proves to bring the hearts back, more grows with it, and fear starts to take it's toll in funny and painful ways. By: Deleterious A.
1. Onomatophobia

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

Characters belong to Square-Enix

Phobia

By: Deleterious A.

**- - - - -**

**Chapter 1: Onomatophobia**

- - - - -

One more drop.

Just one more drop until the potion was complete.

Vexen expected an accursed neophyte to poof in at any second to ruin his experiment at the last second. But as he put the final drop in and set the vial he used to drip the substance with aside, he was mildly surprised that no one barged in on him. Unsure if the potion was going to work, Vexen gave a small dose of it to one of his inactive replicas.

For an hour, Vexen examined the replica, marking down the development of the heart. Vexen was thrilled to learn…

His experiment was a success!

Vexen quickly reported the development to his superior, Xemnas, and together the two of them filled shot glasses with the potion. One shot glass per person should do the trick. As more nobodies gathered into the room, they stared at the shot glasses in confusion.

"Organization XIII." Xemnas started, raising his hands up high as he did to Kingdom Hearts many times, "Vexen has created a potion that will regenerate our hearts!" After a few cheers, Vexen gave the nobodies a signal to shut up and become silent. "We each take a shot of the potion. Within an hour, our hearts will reform inside us." Xemnas finished explaining.

Everyone snatched a shot glass of the potion Vexen made. Most everyone cheered and celebrated, drinking down the potion in one gulp.

For the next hour, as their hearts re-developed, the 15 nobodies partied. A thing that was rarely done in The World that Never Was. During this time, they actually laughed, had fun, and most of all, actually tolerated and even enjoyed everyone's company.

The group relaxed against their chairs in the living room at their castle. Larxene was leaning on Marluxia, exhausted from frequently shocking Xigbar (He and Luxord got too drunk to feel the pain), while Marluxia rested his arms behind his head.

"How's everyone feeling?" Vexen finally spoke up, emerald eyes looking around. Everyone replied that they were feeling fine, happier even.

Glad that his experiment was a success, the Chilly Academic left and went to bed.

He was tired from all the work and excitement.

- - - - -

The next morning seemed to be fine. Everyone still looked well when Vexen entered the kitchen. Xaldin had resumed his role as the castle's chef, but Larxene wasn't showing any sign of her usual sadistic personality.

Vexen took his seat as Xaldin set a plate of food in front of him.

Xemnas sat up and coughed, gathering the attention of all fifteen nobodies in the room, "Look. Everyone. We need to discuss… about the Keyblader. I do believe the king has warned him of our return. If that is so, the Keyblader would be out to kill us again."

Xion frowned, quietly listening as Naminé asked, "Should I make him forget?"

Xemnas nodded quickly, "It's for the best. Sora may-" Xemnas was intruded by a thunk of a chair falling to the ground, along with a soft cry from Demyx. Xemnas looked over to see Demyx shaking, and backing away. "Demyx?"

"Demyx, what's with you?" Zexion asked as he glanced over at the panicking nocturne.

"I-I don't know…" Demyx cried out, pressing his back up against the cupboard.

Xemnas sighed, "Sora-"

Demyx screamed and fled the room. Everyone stared until the fleeing nocturne was gone.

"What… the hell?" Said Larxene, confused over the Melodious Nocturne's actions.

Zexion tilted his head, "Does he fear Sora…?"

"But then he would've reacted after we said Keyblader." Roxas spoke, "It wasn't until the name was said that-"

"The name?" Vexen paused, moving into thought, "If that is so, he somehow developed Onomatophobia to Sora's name…" Vexen cupped his chin, "perhaps I'll have to test this…"

Xemnas nodded, "Then you may do so. But for now, give the idiot some time to calm down, and lets eat our breakfast."

Vexen obeyed, and resumed eating his breakfast. Everyone else resumed eating as well, but concern grew for Demyx. Vexen had soon left to check on Demyx.

Marluxia stood up and stretched, before he leaned down by Larxene and whispered into her ear, "I'm going to investigate what the heck is going on with Demyx." He moved away from the woman, before leaving the room.

Marluxia stalked Vexen until they reached IX's door. Vexen knocked and called out softly, "Demyx?"

"…What?"

"May I come in?" Vexen asked. He smiled slightly as Demyx's door opened. Vexen let himself in, but closed the door on Marluxia before he too could enter. Marluxia simply cursed, before putting his ear to the door, listening.

"Demyx, are you scared of the Keyblader?"

"No…"

"Then why scream at his name?"

"Wha-I don't!"

"…Sora!"

Demyx shrieked and Marluxia had to move his ear away from the door as clawing sounds could be heard from the other side. Marluxia could hear footsteps hurrying to the door, and the clawing stop.

"Demyx! Calm down! For the love of darkness, STOP!"

Marluxia swung the door open and glanced over to see Vexen holding Demyx's arms behind him.

Vexen glanced up, and had a pleading look planted on his face, "Don't just stand there, HELP ME!"

- - - - -

Once Demyx was calmed once more, Xemnas had to learn that Demyx officially had Onomatophobia, a fear of hearing a specific word.

The trigger for Demyx's Onomatophobia was the word, "Sora".


	2. Down Fall

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Characters belong to Square-Enix**

**Phobia**

**By: Deleterious A.**

- - - - -

**Chapter 2: Down Fall**

- - - - -

Screaming woke the nobodies up that night. Screams of absolute fear. Screams that were not from Demyx…

But were from Roxas.

Axel shot out of his bed and hurried out of his room and towards Roxas's. Once he saw it in the distance, he saw Vexen, Xion, and Naminé also advancing it. When he reached the door, he quickly asked, "What's going on?!"

"We don't know!" Vexen replied as he quickly opened Roxas's door. His emerald eyes widen upon the sight that was held before him. Roxas was on his bed, OathKeeper Keyblade in his grasp, and sawing at his own knees.

Axel lunged at Roxas and grabbed the hand Roxas was using to saw. Axel desperately cried out, "Roxas stop!!!"

"XIII what-" Vexen started, before Roxas screamed once more.

Axel smacked the Keyblade out of Roxas's grasp and grabbed the boy's shoulders, "What's wrong?!?!"

"KNEES!!! KNEEEEEEEEEES!!!!" Roxas cried out, eyes widen in terror as tears started to fall.

Naminé bit her lip, and slowly looked up at Vexen, "T-The fear of Knees… is there one?"

"It's called Genuphobia." Vexen explained to her, a frown growing on his face. Two nobodies developing phobias? Could it be a coincidence?

Axel slipped Roxas's coat on over Roxas's shoulders, before zipping it down just above the injured knee, "Vexen, take care of the injury, Roxas don't look down."

Roxas nodded, and Vexen obeyed, vanishing for a second and only to return with the medical kit with him. He quickly bandaged Roxas's injury, before looking up at him. "Roxas, keep your coat on at all times, understand?"

Roxas nodded slowly. Vexen stood up, and exited the room. However, he didn't make it too much farther until he heard what sounded like gunfire. Sighing, the scientist moved to Xigbar's room next. Not even bothering to knock, he let himself in. Xigbar was standing on the bed, his guns in their sniper form, and Xigbar aiming at the wall.

"Xigbar…"

"KILL IT DAMNIT!!!" Xigbar yelped, "IT WONT… DIE!!!"

Vexen slowly looked over at the wall, and frowned, "Xigbar… your firing at a wall…"

"Look closer dude!"

Vexen looked back to notice a small dot upon the wall. Upon closer inspection, Vexen realized just what it was. He picked it up by his leg and held it in front of him, "A… spider. Xigbar you cant be serious-"

"KILL IT!" Xigbar ordered, taking aim once more, "I KEEP MISSING!"

Vexen smirked evilly, before moving towards Xigbar and extending the hand holding the spider. Xigbar screamed and fell off his bed, crawling away from Vexen and the spider, even when the spider descended down Vexen's hand on a web, and crawled away into a corner.

"IV!"

Vexen froze in place. Recognizing all too well on who it was. It was his superior, Xemnas. Sure enough, he heard a portal open up behind him, and as he looked, he saw the familiar silver haired man.

"II, IV, Get into the meeting room-NOW!"

- - - - -

Everyone appeared in their seats sitting, incept Xemnas, who was standing up.

Xaldin looked up at Xemnas, "Why not have a seat?"

"Shut up Xaldin!" Xemnas growled, glaring over at the Lancer.

"Fear… of sitting?" Zexion spoke as he watched his superior's unusual actions.

"SHUT UP!" Xemnas glanced away, "IV, why are we developing fears!"

Vexen shrugged, "I'm not sure… perhaps we developed fears while we were nobodies, but with the lack of hearts, those fears were concealed. But now with hearts, perhaps it's re-activating these subconscious fears?" Xigbar was curled up in his chair, with the sniper in his hand just like a child would hold a teddy bear. It was a real fully scene among the neophytes. "S-Superior, I want some bug spray…"

"And I want a larger bedroom…" Lexaeus said, looking down onto his lap instead of around him.

Xemnas opened his mouth to talk, but Roxas started to scream again, "HANDS! HAAAAAANDS!!!"

Axel twitched as the OathKeeper appeared in Roxas's grasp once more. Axel quickly conjured and threw a chakram to knock it away from him. Xion portaled over to Roxas and wrapped her arms around him, "It'll be okay Roxas…"

"Hands…" Roxas whispered, shaking, before closing his eyes.

_Chirophobia too?_ Vexen twitched by his thought. He looked down at Zexion, that nobody seemed fine.

"LEATHER!!!"

Vexen's head snapped over to Lexaeus as the bigger man started to… strip off his coat, shoes, and pants.

"GET IT OFF!!!" Lexaeus cried. He looked up and his eyes widen, "OH MY GOD! SO MANY PEOPLE!!!" He quickly portaled away into the solitude of his too-tiny room.

"Vexen… GOD DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MAKE US DRINK!!!? You foolish man! You gave us phobias!" Xemnas yelled as loud as he could at the chilly academic, stomping his foot to add to his actions.

Vexen flinched "I swore it'd bring our hearts back…"

"Well it did! BUT ALONG WITH THAT CAME PHOBIAS! Thanks to you, we're going to fear the stupidest of things! You idiotic excuse for a scientist, I should turn you into a dusk!"

Vexen's eyes widen, "I-I…" He couldn't speak anymore. Why was he so frightened? Xemnas gotten this mad at him before when he accidentally created an acid instead of a healing potion, causing Larxene to be trapped on one of the medical beds for months to recover. But this time it was more… Why was he…

Wait… Mastigophobia? The fear of punishments? Was that it…?

"Stop it Mansexual!" Marluxia yelled out, glaring up at Xemnas, "You're frightening him!"

"HE DESERVES IT XI!" Xemnas returned the glare, "IV, come up with a cure for this, or I'll kill you myself-Or better yet, just have Axel rid us of a true burden!"

Vexen nearly fell from his chair. Eyes so wide from fear towards everything Xemnas said, that if he wasn't so traumatized, he'd probably be worrying that his eyes would pop out of his sockets. Vexen was trembling horribly, and everything around him became a blur.

Punishment. Ridicule. Death. Axel riding of a true burden, probably with… FIRE! Everything that was said swarmed in the scientist's head. His mind spiraled with the words, the threats, his fear.

His phobias.

Vexen wasn't even aware enough to realize he was no longer in the meeting room. Zexion and Marluxia had portaled him into the lab.

"Vexen…" Zexion frowned, "I cant tell his phobias… Xemnas did and said too much to make an accurate diagnosis…"

Marluxia frowned, "ridiculous superior and his cruelty… Heck I'm not even that bad!"

Zexion slowly nodded in agreement, before he glanced around the lab. "Ugh, he keeps this place disorganized…"

Marluxia raised a brow as Zexion suddenly started to organize the already organized lab. That was strange… But Marluxia didn't think too much of it. He turned his attention to Vexen, "Shh… it'll be alright. Stop shaking…"

Vexen glanced up, only staring and thinking. Wondering what was making Marluxia suddenly so nice towards him…


	3. Sadistic Fun

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS

Characters belong to Square-Enix

Phobia

By: Deleterious A.

**- - - - -**

**Chapter 3: Sadistic Fun**

- - - - -

Bam!

Vexen head-desked himself hard, causing Luxord, Zexion, Marluxia, and Xaldin who were with him to jump in surprise. Vexen had stayed up all night to find a cure, only to fail epically.

"Vexen, stop that!" Marluxia yelled, moving Vexen back into a sitting position.

Vexen grabbed Marluxia by the shoulders and shook him. "Xemnas is going to be displeased with me and punish me or have Axel burn me alive again and if that happens--I don't know what to do to cure our phobias or mine--"

Marluxia slapped Vexen across the cheek, "Calm down! You are starting to use run-on sentences!"

Vexen almost calmed down instantly, taking a deep breathe, he said, "I-I need rest…"

"Then rest. The phobias aren't going anywhere." Luxord spoke softly, "and an overworked scientist won't be useful if he's worn out." Vexen glanced down and vanished to his room to rest…

- - - - -

Larxene and Axel were giggling madly; an evil plot being plotted against the fearful nobodies. Axel handed a shoebox to Larxene, "hurry up and plant them." He ordered, before leaning over to pick up another shoebox. There were about four more aside from the one he gave Larxene.

Larxene smirked, "alright." She opened a portal and threw the shoebox inside. As Axel handed her the rest of them, she threw the shoeboxes in as well. Once all five here in, she closed the portal, giggling.

"Quick! To Xigbar's room!"

Larxene nodded to Axel, following him in the direction of Xigbar's room. They hid around the corner and watched Xigbar as he entered his room.

Xigbar SCREAMED and pulled at his hair as he saw various spiders of all sizes crawling around his room, especially around the five random shoeboxes that happened to be in his room. Xigbar broke out in tears, before he jumped out of his room. When he saw Axel, he yelled, "BLOW THEM UP!!!"

Axel nodded and hurried over. He entered Xigbar's room, a smirk growing on his face, before he concentrated his powers, "Yah!" He called out, making the whole room explode. When Axel exited the remains of the room, he was instantly hugged by Xigbar.

"Thank you!!"

Larxene broke out in laughter and when Xigbar glanced at her, Axel started to laugh. It was then he got it… "Y-You two.. You two did this!"

Too busy laughing, the duo quickly fled before Xigbar could pull his gun arrows out on them. Xigbar screamed in anger, before he ran into Xaldin's room.

Axel and Larxene chuckled some more as they slowed their run, "Who next?" Axel asked.

Larxene thought for a second, before an evil smirk formed on her pretty face, "Demyx."

The duo turned, and hurried towards Demyx's room. Larxene kicked his door down, and hurried to his closet, digging through it. She smirked as she pulled out two thick, black markers, "Ready?"

Axel smirked evilly as well, and they committed their next plot…

- - - - -

Demyx frowned as he was summoned to Xaldin's room. Xaldin was amused by Larxene and Axel's joke on Xigbar, but he was not amused by the fact Xigbar was now bothering him about it. He wanted Xigbar OUT! That's why he called Demyx.

Demyx sighed, and portaled away with the angered Freeshooter, appearing outside his own bedroom, "You alright Xiggy?"

Xigbar slowly nodded, making Demyx smile softly as he reached for his door handle. He slowly opened his bedroom door…

And screamed.

Screams filled the castle… again… as Demyx saw what was in his room. No. Not what was in it, what was written among his walls!

Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora.

Xigbar grabbed Demyx and made the other bury his face into Xigbar's coat. It did help the nocturne calm down, and silence the screams. But hearing the familiar laughs down the hall, Xigbar snarled. They will pay!

- - - - -

Axel appeared in Vexen's bedroom, lighting the room with his flaming chakrams that appeared in his grasp. Vexen, who was having trouble sleeping due to the earlier screams, quickly sat up in his bed, backing away against his nightstand, "A-Axel!"

"Xemnas was very displeased by your lack of curing this mess, Vexen. He sent me to finish you off."

Vexen's eyes widen, and the frightened man soon spoke with a cracked voice, "A-Axel! N-No!"

Axel chuckled, letting the flames grow. Vexen's breathing turned into quick pants as he started to claw at his nightstand, wanting escape. Axel gasped as he noticed Vexen's nails starting to bleed by the desperate attempt to flee. Axel flipped the lights on, and quickly made his chakrams vanish. "Vexen! I was joking!" Axel yelled, pulling the other away from the wall.

Vexen's expression switched from ultimate fear to sheer rage. He snatched a portable mirror off his nightstand and raised it up, ready to smack the shit out of Axel.

But when Axel screamed in fear, due to the mirror's sight, Vexen raised an eyebrow, "Mirrors? You have Catoptrophobia?"

Axel backed away, "N-No! No! I can't fear _that_! How can I look at my sexy self?!?!"

"You mean your anorexic self, Axel!" Vexen sneered, holding the mirror towards Axel again, "See? You are not sexy, you are anorexic!"

Axel screamed again, trapped in the corner of Vexen's room. Vexen smirked in victory, before he adjusted the other mirrors in his room, all to face Axel, "You will pay…"

The whole mirror thing kept on going for quite some time. Vexen had eventually spoken to Xigbar and Demyx, and upon hearing what was done to them, he told them Axel's fear, and the two brought in more mirrors. Axel sat traumatized in the corner, due to the mirrors.

However, Xemnas had to step in and get them to stop. Saying their actions were "immature, pointless, and extremely stupid". Vexen freaked out as Xemnas ridiculed him again, but Xemnas didn't seem to care.

The mirrors were removed, but Axel did not move from the corner. He rarely blank either. They eventually had to get Xaldin and Xion to get Axel to his room.

Xemnas narrowed his eyes at Vexen, Xigbar, and Demyx, "Don't you dare do this again."

Vexen trembled as he looked down, and sighed in relief as Xemnas portaled away. Xigbar and Demyx also portaled away, leaving Vexen all alone…

Or so he thought…

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another portal open up, and a flash of pink, before Vexen was knocked down. It was Marluxia, and he was clinging to Vexen, eyes wide in fear, and him saying a few words…

"I-I'm doing to develop a phobia too, RIGHT?! Dear god, don't let me get phobias!!"


	4. Presentiment

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**Characters belong to Square-Enix**

**Phobia**

**By: Deleterious A.**

- - - - -

**Chapter 4: Presentiment**

- - - - -

"…Marluxia?"

Marluxia slowly looked up at Vexen, with eyes that had never shown fear until now. "D-Don't leave me alone! I-I don't want to develop a phobia! Oh please Vexen! Oh please!"

Why was Marluxia acting so fearful of phobias? "It'll be fine Mar--"

Marluxia shook his head and rubbed his head against Vexen's neck, making the older man flinch. "Don't leave me!"

"Marluxia… let go."

"NO! You'll leave me like Larxene!" Marluxia cried, burying his head into Vexen's coat, "The phobias will come to me, and I'll suffer too--OH MOTHER OF DARKNESS, WHY US!!!"

_It looks more like the phobias already struck, Marluxia… _Vexen thought. Considering that Marluxia was whining about them, and desperately getting Vexen to stay with him. Perhaps Marluxia was showing signs of Phobophobia and Isolophobia, the phobias of phobias themselves, and of being alone. "I… wont leave you alone… Now calm down Marluxia. I'll cure the phobias soon…"

Marluxia nodded slowly, not letting Vexen go. At least… not until Xemnas appeared in the room, and he failed to look happy. Bags had formed under the man's eyes, and he seemed to stagger as he walked. "IV, XI, GET YOUR ASS TO THE MEETING ROOM, NOW!"

- - - - -

Most everyone was acting different. Xemnas STILL wasn't sitting down, and he looked extremely tired and ready to collapse at any moment. Xigbar was just floating in his seat, curled up in a ball chanting "Gravity… it's everywhere… We cant escape it!" Xaldin appeared alright, but Lexaeus was nowhere in sight. No one has seen Lexaeus since his little outburst about leather, and since he received an enlargement of his bedroom.

Saix looked normal, as well as Xion and Naminé. Axel's hair was a mess, since he was unable to gel it up because of mirrors. Demyx was rocking back and forth in his chair, not noticing a black haired Larxene trying to stay sane enough to dye his blonde mullet, and hissing upon Vexen's arrival.

"VEXEN! The phobias are growing worse! You must cure us!" Xemnas narrowed his eyes at the other.

Vexen started to tremble again, "I-I… I need more time sir--"

Xemnas stomped his foot, causing Vexen to flinch and even spill a few tears in absolute fright.

"Enough Superior…" Zexion spoke up as he narrowed his eyes at their leader.

Xemnas grew silent for a moment, before sighing and leaning back, a hand to his head as he ran his fingers through his silver locks. "I apologize, but with a fear of sleeping and going to bed, I'm exhausted and can not think…"

_Hypnophobia and Clinophobia? _Vexen thought as he quietly listened in, regaining control of his fearfulness. He glanced over at Demyx, who had his hair dyed more of a brownish color by--

Wait. Where's Larxene? Where the hell is Larx--

Vexen yelped as his hair was pulled, he glared up to see Larxene, wide eyed and glaring down at Vexen in a fearful snarl. Vexen's eyes widen as he noticed a bottle in her hand, a container of red dye. "NO!"

As Vexen portaled away to the platform below, Larxene glared over at Saix next, screaming as loud as she could.

"YELLOW!!!!"

Saix blinked, watching her draw her Kunai's before he was aware…

His eyes were yellow.

"SAIX! PORTAL AWAY! SHE'S REACTING TO YELLOW--" Xigbar yelled, flinched as Larxene suddenly screamed to the word "Yellow". Xion and Luxord both flinched and curled up into a ball, hands over their ears as Larxene screamed.

Xion sobbed out, "Loud noises! Loud noises!"

Vexen glanced around the meeting room, eyes wide as he wondered what went wrong with his experiment. How could things get any worse…?


End file.
